


Taking a Classic for a Ride

by LibidineTertius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously I Could Almost Hear the Bow Chica Bow Bow, Sexual Fantasy, pornstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Steve Rogers is selling a car and Tony is buying it. Sort of. Okay, not really.Steve Rogers gets a lube job?When you get down to it, this is Clint and Natasha's faults.





	Taking a Classic for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story is [Chris Evan's pornstache](https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/SGBcHCf0wGS15Y5oia6sRe4oQf0/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2018/03/23/745/n/1922398/addurlkOUZfL/i/Reactions-Chris-Evans-Mustache-March-2018.jpg). No, seriously. It's... a thing that exists and it needed a story.
> 
> If you want to see the car, [here is some footage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqsclMpEc58).

Steve didn’t tug at the white shorts, no matter how self-conscious he felt. He’d worn stranger things, but he still felt self conscious as he leaned his hip against the big two-toned car. The 1978 Lincoln Continental was part of a distant future when he’d… gone away, and now it was _vintage_. But this was clearly a well-loved car, polished to a shine even if there were a few dings here and there that said it had lived. Steve adjusted the heavy-framed sunglasses on his face and glanced around, hoping _his buyer_ would get here soon. It was already full-dark and it was getting a bit cold. Maybe he should just go wait inside the car?

A yellow cab drove up, dropping off a man in a well-fitted suit, sunglasses, and neatly trimmed facial hair. Steve felt a little self-conscious about the fuzzy catepillar he was sporting on his upper lip tonight, but the man in the suit only gave him a shiny smile and waved at the car. “This is it?” he asked. 

“This is the car,” Steve agreed and put his hand out. “Steve Rogers.”

“Tony Stark,” returned the man in the suit without reaching back. Walking up to the car, Tony gave it a look-over. “Not bad. Pretty.” Then he looked back at Steve and smiled, long and hard. Full of intent. Steve shivered and it didn’t have much to do with the cold. It had been over a month since he’d been with his lover. He and Natasha were just back from an undercover mission, and he was feeling deeply skin-hungry. There had been some opportunities for Steve to practice the modern art of sexting, but it wasn’t the same as actually being touched. 

“You want to look under the hood?” Steve suggested, leading Tony around to the front.

“Sure would,” Tony agreed, fellowing Steve who popped the hood and leaned over it to gesture at a few of the highlights. Really, the lot they had chosen to meet in was so poorly lit, it wasn’t as though Tony would be able to see much.

But Tony purred, “That’s beautiful.” And then he pulled Steve’s shorts down in one go, pushing him further down over the engine. Steve caught himself on the block, gasping at the cool air on his cock and ass. He hadn’t been wearing any underwear and he knew exactly what Tony was seeing. “ _Eager_ ,” Tony purred, running his fingers over the sizable plug that was stretching Steve open. It was bright red and had taken a lot of lube and patience to get in. Tonight, Steve had been trying to keep his back to the car so it wouldn’t be obvious. But Tony clearly liked what he was seeing. He started happily smacking Steve's ass cheeks to make them jiggle and stretching them apart to get a better look at the plug. “You wear that for me?” he teased. “I thought I was just buying the car. Didn’t realize I was getting _this_ too." He pressed fingers firmly against the plug and Steve groaned quietly, low in his throat, his cock jumping from the increase in sensation.

“I’m wide open,” Steve agreed, ears burning and cock hardening while Tony continued to tease, just playing with his ass. “You could just spit on my hole and slide right in.” 

“Tempting,” Tony agreed, giving the plug a little tug. It slid out a few centimeters before stopping at the flared base. The older man didn’t seem to mind that at all, just working the plug slightly forward and back, not pulling hard enough to tug it _out_ , though. “This is a gorgeous ass. I can't wait to wreck it. Though I’ve really been dreaming about a mustache ride since I saw your face.”

A new term for Steve, but not one that he needed to ask about. It was reasonably obvious. Swallowing, he nodded, still bent over the engine. “Let’s get in the car. I’ll show you what I can do.”

But there was something happening behind him. A warm, wet tongue was smoothing around his plugged hole, making the sensitive skin goose pimple, and the tongue wasn’t stopping there. It slipped down, lapping at his balls and perineum, just taking big, flat swipes at any available flesh. A strong, soft hand closed around his cock, stroking it slowly while Tony lapped and licked. Steve thought he might come right _here_ , right into the engine, if he didn’t stop. “Hey, stop,” Steve begged, both relieved and disappointed when Tony did. “I want to come with you in me.”

Tony pushed Steve's shirt up his back, bunching it in one fist before pressed his clothed erection against Steve’s ass and miming a few good thrusts. Steve thrust his ass back, desperately hopeful that it really was as dark and remote here as he thought it was. “How am I supposed to turn down something like that?” Tony agreed. A hard smack to Steve’s ass and Tony said, “Yeah, let’s get in that car. You can show me the back seat.”

When Tony sauntered away to get into the car, Steve pulled his shorts back up. They jutted obscenely where his erection pressed at the front, and they stuck to the wet skin on his ass. He had to already look like a mess. Swallowing and excited, he followed Tony in and moved the front seats as far forward as they would go to give them a little room to maneuver. Tony sat in the rear, one foot up on the red leather seat and a flask in his hand, the other rubbing himself through his slacks. Steve knelt in the footwell and closed the door behind him. The position made him feel every inch of the plug. “Can I take your cock out?” he whispered, looking up at Tony.

Tony twisted the top back onto his flask and tossed it down before reaching for his belt. “You want to see what’s going to be fucking you?” he asked. “Don’t worry. With that monster stretching you, even I’m not going to really hurt you, baby.” He flicked open the top button, slipped open the fly, and pulled himself out. Apparently Tony wasn’t wearing underwear tonight either. He was also hard enough that fitting into those slacks could not have been easy. “Come here. I want to ride your face.”

Steve didn’t waste a moment. He kneed forward and reached for Tony’s cock, sucking in the first few inches immediately, bobbing and twisting his head to really work it with his lips and tongue. It was the kind of wet, enthusiastic blowjob you only got from someone who seriously loved what he was doing. Tony let him have at it for a few minutes, then started to push down on the back of Steve’s head, forcing him lower, making him take more. Steve stopped bobbing his head and let Tony take over, letting him shove at Steve’s head with both hands while he thrust his hips up, fucking Steve’s mouth without trying to be nice about it. Each thrust of his hips shoved Steve’s lips all the way down to Tony’s fly and jammed Tony’s cock into his throat. But Steve had learned to relax, how to just let his jaw and throat relax. His lips grew wet as spit pooled and dripped out, but he could feel Tony’s cock in so deep it felt like he was halfway down Steve’s throat.

Suddenly, Tony gripped Steve’s hair and pulled him off before leaning in for a filthy kiss, their lips sliding and clashing. Steve let him do it for about five seconds before he pulled back. “Thought you were about to fuck me,” he reminded. 

Tony looked a little dazed. “I did say something about that,” he agreed. “Get out and take off those shorts. As nice as they hug your ass, I want to be able to spread your thighs wide when I fuck you.”

The words made Steve reach down to adjust himself. Tony _did_ things to him. He got out of the car without arguing and took off the shorts, leaving them on the ground while Tony unlatched the hood, settling it back in place. “Get over here and put both your hands on the hood. All you get to say now is ‘please, sir’ and ‘more, sir.’ Okay, baby?”

Steve nodded, moving to the hood, breaths a touch fast. He spread his thighs wide like Tony suggested as he bend over, chest resting on the cold metal. “Yes, sir.”

A finger trailed from his balls up to his ass. “Just so we understand each other. Now, just to be clear, if I pull that plug out, you are stretched and lubed and ready for a cock?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve agreed, cock bobbing. “That’s… that’s what I need.” And it really was. Since the serum, he had rarely had to go long without sex, and he’d just gone almost six weeks with nothing but his own hand. A good hard smack on his right cheek and then pressure on his ass as Tony started _slowly_ pulling out the plug. It caught on his inner rim, his body fighting the width of that flared base. Steve held very still, not spoiling it, and Tony positioned the plug exactly where the widest part kept holding Steve open. It hurt a little, but in a good way, and he fought not to move his hips, letting his head sink between his shoulders. Tony was a complete bastard in the best way possible. “Please, sir,” Steve said obediently. “I need more.”

“You do,” Tony agreed, popping the plug out the rest of the way and then plunging his cock into Steve with a single stroke. It drove the breath from Steve’s lungs, but the big plug really had done its work, making Steve's passage so wide and slick that Tony slid right into him with one slam of his hips. When Tony was all the way in, he paused a moment, stroking Steve’s cock languidly. “I didn’t forget that you want to come on my cock,” he said smugly. “I have to wonder if you can come untouched. Just from this.” He began to pump his hips in and out, slowly building up a faster rhythm, each one ending deep and a little rough. Tony’s hand settled under his thigh, lifting one of Steve’s legs up so his foot settled on the Lincoln's fender, spreading him even wider.

Despite the threat, though, he kept his hand on Steve’s cock and Steve rocked his hips into the fucking. Perfectly aware of just how slutty it made him look, Steve worked himself back onto Tony’s cock and forward against his hand, needing both. “Please, sir,” he said again. He was getting what he needed, but sometimes it felt good to beg.

“Got to wonder how much cock you can take,” Tony panted, his other hand circling the side of Steve’s waist while he fucked him with dedicated intensity. “I’ve got some friends that would love to meet you.” Steve just nodded, agreeing to whatever Tony wanted as long as he kept stretching him with that cock. Tony's _friends_? Sure. Fuck him wide and pass him around like a party favor, as long as Tony kept rolling his hips just like _that_ and moving his fingers like _that_ ….

The rhythm broke and there was warmth as Tony came inside him, filling his ass with seed, but he didn’t pull out just yet. Instead, Tony just ground his hips in deep and stroked Steve hard and fast, working his cock until Steve was almost face down on the hood. He came in Tony’s fist with a soft groan, and stayed there, crouching over the cool metal, catching his breath while Tony pulled out. The sudden emptiness was strange, almost uncomfortable, and he could feel a little come trickling out. Tony wiped his own come-smeared palm off on Steve’s ass. “I’m buying the car,” he announced. "There’s more than enough money in the briefcase to cover it.” 

Steve slowly straightened up to see Tony, already tucked back into his well-fitted suit, getting into the car with a scrap of white fabric in his hand. Tony grinned at him from behind the sunglasses and held it up for a moment. “Souvenir,” he explained. “Don’t worry, I’ll let my friends know where you are.” With that, the engine turned over and Tony drove off, leaving Steve half-naked in a parking lot with come slowly dripping down his thighs.

 

Steve stood in the shadows with the briefcase as the motorcycle pulled up and stopped. The rider called out, “Someone says there’s a guy here that likes to give mustache rides.”

Face flaming, Steve stepped forward. “Cute, Clint.” He opened one of panniers on the motorcycle and pulled out a pair of khakis, getting dressed before getting on the motorcycle himself. He sandwiched the briefcase between their bodies for safety. It was _actually_ full of money, because Tony never knew how far to take a role play. “I owe you and Natasha for making me get _this_ haircut. Did you know that Tony has some kind of late-century mustache kink going on here, or were you really just doing it for the laugh?”

Clint shrugged and passed him a helmet. “Had a guess. Wanna bet you looked like the guys in all the terrible early porn he watched? Though, honestly, I think Stark has a kink for anything involving _you_. If we gave you muttonchops, he’d have probably had a kink for you in muttonchops.”

Steve smiled. That was a flattering way to think about it. As Clint revved the engine, Steve asked, “Want to help me buy some costumes?”


End file.
